Transcending Time: A Lord’s Return
by Corran Griffin
Summary: Harry's entire life changes on his sixteenth birthday.


Transcending Time: A Lord's Return

By Corran Griffin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

A.N. This story takes a sharp left after OOTP

Prologue

It was July 30th, and Harry was still in his bedroom. He had been there for most of the summer since his return from Hogwarts, mourning the loss of his godfather Sirius Black. Luckily the Dursleys were away on vacation, so they couldn't rub it in or laugh about it, but that was probably the only good part. Harry had let Hedwig out to hunt, so she wasn't even there to keep him company.

From his spot lying on his bed, Harry glanced at the clock just in time to see it change from 11:59 pm to 12:00. "Happy birthday to me," he muttered listlessly before returning to stare at the ceiling.

A sharp pain suddenly made his body jerk. Unlike most of the time, the pain wasn't from his scar. It seemed to come from all over his body, inside and out. The pain started up again and Harry opened his mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. This wasn't like anything he'd felt before. To put it simply, Harry felt like every cell inside his body was dying. What looked like a bright orange light erupted from his sleeves, pant legs, and shirt collar, lighting up every uncovered portion of his body. The light grew so intense that it completely obscured Harry. Fortunately (or not, depending on your point of view), the watching member of the Order of the Phoenix had fallen asleep, so he didn't notice anything.

The light finally died down. There lying on the bed panting, was Harry. Or at least the person who used to be Harry. The new man (we'll keep calling him 'Harry' for now) leapt to his feet and smiled widely, revealing to all that he had grown quite a lot, since his clothes no longer fit him.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work!" 'Harry' exclaimed with a slight Welsh accent (Think Peter Wingfield as Methos). He now looked to be anywhere from 25 to 30 years old. His hair, which was once short messy and black, was now straight, fire-engine red, and fell to his mid back. Likewise, his eyes had also changed. They were previously a bright green (which matched his mother's), but now were a cheery shade of blue. He still had his trademark scar, but it was hidden by his bangs.

'Harry' laughed in glee and danced a little jig. "And no down time or loss of memories either! This is fantastic!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's see, since no one is rushing up here, I'd hazard a guess that Dung fell asleep on duty again. Ah well, that makes it all the easier for me!"

He collapsed onto the bed. "Alright, I guess I am just a bit tired," 'Harry' muttered before passing out.

oooooooooo

"Oooooh, dear lord," 'Harry' groaned as he regained consciousness. "Well, at least it was only a day this time." He twisted his body so he was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

A sudden "hoot" drew his attention. "Ah! Hedwig! How've you been?" he said, turning to the owl.

Hedwig glared at him from the floor and flapped her wings menacingly. "Not to worry, I've just changed a bit. Here, come see," 'Harry' offered her his arm.

The owl looked at him skeptically, but still flew up to his arm. She sniffed around a little then gave an affirming hoot.

"There, you see? Everything's fine." Hedwig gave a last hoot and hopped back to her cage, where she took a drink of water. 'Harry' smiled at the bird before snapping his fingers. "Ah! That's right. Better get to work."

He headed for the door before turning back to Hedwig. "You'd probably better head to Hermione's after you're done. I might be away for awhile, and you wouldn't like where I'm going." Hedwig shot him a glare and turned back to her food. He went to leave the room, before looking down at his clothes.

"This will never do."

oooooooooo

A few minutes later a figure with a ponytail who was practically hidden in a huge overcoat emerged from #4 Privet Drive. Before leaving, 'Harry' had thrown on one of Vernon's coats to hide how he was dressed and procured a fair amount of money from the Dursleys' hidden stash in order to buy new clothes. He was halfway to the street when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Yes, hi, how are you Tonks? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of, so I really must be off," 'Harry' said without pausing. He was, however, stalled when his arm was grabbed. He turned around and looked cross-eyed at the wand in the face.

"There's really no need for that," he said, while raising his hands over his head.

The presently green haired auror looked unamused. "'Oo are you and 'ow did you get in that house?"

"What? It's me of course!"

"Ten seconds, or I'll stun you," Tonks replied.

'Harry' was stumped or a moment, then lit up. "Right, forgot, you wouldn't know." He brushed up his bangs with a hand. "See? It's me!"

Tonks looked shocked. "Harry? 'Ow'd you do that? Are you a metamorphmagus too?" she asked in an excited tone. "And wot's with the voice?"

"Ah ah ah. To borrow a phrase from an acquaintance of mine, 'now that is a secret,'" he said with a smirk while waving a finger in her face.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me!" Tonks begged.

'Harry' looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me? I'll tell you everything."

Tonks thought the decision over, warring between her desire to know 'Harry's secret and her duty to keep him safe. _Well, I s'pose I can still look out f'r 'im if I'm with 'im,_ she thought.

"Alright, let's go," she stated with a nod.

"Fantastic."

oooooooooo

Dressed in the new clothes he had purchased a while ago, 'Harry' led Tonks into Gringotts bank. He now wore a long sleeve black t-shirt and jeans covered by a sleeveless red leather duster that matched his hair.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now," he reassured an impatient Tonks.

"I should 'ope not," she muttered. 'Harry' just smiled and pretended not to notice.

They made their way to an open teller and 'Harry' smiled warmly at the goblin, who blinked in surprise.

"Hello there. I need to speak to Crackthorn." 'Harry' lowered his voice. "Tell him it's about the Omega Vault."

The goblin paled at the mention of the oldest vault in the bank. "Right away sir. Please wait over there," he replied, motioning to a small waiting room.

"Wot's this Omega Vault?" Tonks asked once they were seated.

"I can't tell you that, it's practically the whole surprise! You'll just have to wait a little bit longer," he teased.

"Fine," Tonks huffed, crossing her arms. 'Harry' chuckled, for which he received a light cuff to the head.

They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal an extremely old goblin. Despite his age, he was in remarkably good shape and could get around with no problems.

'Harry' rose to meet the goblin. "Cracky! How are you, old friend? It's been literally ages!"

The old goblin looked incredulously at him. "My god! You look different, but it really is you! You weren't having me on after all!" 'Harry' picked Crackthorn up and twirled him around in a hug.

By now Tonks was bursting with curiosity. She'd never seen a goblin act like this before, but she didn't say anything since she knew it would all be explained soon.

Having set the goblin down, 'Harry' turned to the auror. "Tonks, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Crackthorn, the head of Gringotts."

"Pleasure to meet you. Any friend of his is a friend of mine," Crackthorn said.

"Likewise," the metamorphmagus said in a daze. _'Ow does Harry know the head of Gringotts?_

Cracky turned back to the other person in the room. "I assume you want your things then." It wasn't a question.

"Oh absolutely. I shudder to think of what she'll do to me for leaving her alone so long."

The goblin led both of them through a secret passage in his office and down a long winding tunnel. It probably took a half hour to get down the entire thing. At the end, there seemed to be only a plain rock wall with a strange symbol on it. It was a circle with what looked like an infinity sign on its side in the middle. Inside the center of each end of the infinity logo was a spiral. There were also designs on each side of the logo.

'Harry' walked up to the symbol and traced the outer circle followed by the infinity design. Then he placed a hand on the symbol. It gave off a faint glow and the wall separated as if there was an invisible seam going straight through the figure eight.

"That wouldn't work for anyone but me," he whispered conspiratorially to Tonks.

The vault finished opening, revealing its contents. There wasn't much, just a table with some odds and ends and…

"An old muggle police box?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

'Harry's smile practically split his face. He immediately ran over and attempted to wrap his arms around the blue box in a hug. "Hello old girl, I've missed you," he mumbled.

A memory flashed through Tonks' head. It was an old file she read, about a man who had been present on the edges of Wizarding Society for years. Not much was known about this man, only that he'd thwarted various disturbances that could have possibly grown into something much larger, but it was mentioned that when he was done with his work he would always enter a "small blue shack" which would then vanish. The only other thing known about him was what he called himself…

"'Oo are you, really?" Tonks asked, ready for the answer she knew she would get.

"Me? I'm the Doctor. Delighted to meet you, again."

* * *

Just thought I'd toss this out to see what kind of reception it gets. Who knows, maybe I'll actually stick with it. Just so you know, I like the ninth doctor and my Harry/Doctor will be based partly around him. 


End file.
